


Highway to Heaven

by MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel & Demon Interactions, Dark Dean Winchester, Demon! Dean - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Episode: s09e23 Do You Believe in Miracles?, Hurt Castiel, M/M, Male Slash, POV Castiel, Sam Crowley interactions, Season/Series 09, Spoilers, Very first explicit Destiel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta/pseuds/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas se entera de que Dean es un demonio, mi "versión" de como va a suceder. Resumen ultracutre, lo sé y seguramente esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que pase luego pero...había que intentarlo.<br/>Incluye Destiel<br/>También en blogger: http://crazymarlalannister.blogspot.com.es/2014/05/highway-to-heaven-sobrenatural.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highway to Heaven

Cuando Metatrón le dijo a Castiel que Dean estaba muerto, que él mismo lo había matado, casi se derrumbó. Sin embargo, se obligó a mantener la compostura; tenía que acabar con el Escriba de Dios, tenía que evitar que causara aún más mal. Además, era Metatrón, existía una probabilidad muy alta de que estuviera mintiendo, ¿verdad?

El siguiente momento en el que tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad ocurrió no demasiado tiempo después, cuando encarcelaron al autoproclamado asesino del portador de la Marca de Caín y éste se quedó mirando al ángel que ocupaba el cuerpo del ya difunto Jimmy Novak no con la derrota que cabría esperarse, sino con una sonrisa arrogante y victoriosa.  
El deseo de matarlo allí mismo ardía con tal intensidad en su interior que hacía que el dolor provocado por la gracia robada que le quemaba por dentro prácticamente desapareciera.  
Sin embargo, consiguió recordarse a sí mismo que había jurado parar de una vez por todas con el derramamiento de sangre y que, viendo al propio Gadriel -que tanto tiempo allí había pasado-, pasar la eternidad encerrado en el cielo podría ser mucho peor que la muerte. 

Cuando por fin hubo acabado con todo aquello y pudo marcharse de vuelta al búnker junto a los dos humanos que había llegado a considerar más familia suya que a sus propios hermanos y a su ausente padre, Cas debía admitir que una parte de él hubiera preferido que el cazador hubiera estado muerto a en el estado en el que lo encontró.  
Lo notó nada más llegar -antes incluso de ver a Crowley intentando convencer a Sam de que no entrara en la habitación- supo lo que había pasado. Podía percibir el alma de Dean; pero ésta estaba deformada, oscurecida y algo encolerizada.  
En definitiva, demonizada.  
Se quedó helado y tragó saliva.  
“Así que las leyendas eran ciertas…oh Dean, ¿qué te ha pasado?”  
Cuando por fin tuvo fuerzas para moverse, se acercó a la pareja de la puerta.  
-Alce, no quiere que entres, cree que te hará daño si entras, no tiene claro que pueda controlarse.-Crowley intentaba retener a su interlocutor aunque estaba claro que, a pesar de sus poderes demoníacos, estaba empezando a tener ciertos problemas.  
-Pero es mi hermano, no entiendo por qué piensa que sería capaz de hacerlo.-El demonio suspiró, cansado.  
-Los Winchester tenéis la cabeza tan dura como una piedra… ¿de lo de Poderoso-Demonio-Con-Ansias-Homicidas qué parte no te ha quedado clara?-El Rey del Infierno calló de golpe al ver al ángel.-Mira quién ha venido a unirse a nuestra fiesta...¡Dean, tu novio celestial ha venido a verte!  
-¡Lo sé, lo percibo!-Su voz no sonaba apenas diferente a como solía hacerlo, pero estaba cargada de una especie de oscuridad nueva, que le provocó un escalofrío como nunca antes lo había sentido.- ¡Cas, sé que lo sabes! ¡Sé que lo notas! ¡Vete, maldita sea!-Con aquella sencilla orden, con el temor que la acompañaba, una pequeña esperanza empezó a crecer dentro del aludido llenándole de una energía que creía que jamás recuperaría.  
Porque Dean temía herirle; y si Dean temía herirle quería decir que, en cierto modo, aún le importaba. Que aún seguía siendo quién fue, aunque fuera en una versión maligna y retorcida.  
Y en aquel preciso instante recordó a Meg y sonrió para sí; no sin el sentimiento de pérdida que pensar en la demonio le traía siempre y el recuerdo de su media sonrisa mientras le llama Clarence, por supuesto. Demonio, cierto. Del ‘Equipo Malos’ la mayor parte del tiempo o con los buenos por intereses propios, también era verdad. Pero Meg había sido capaz de desarrollar ciertos sentimientos…a pesar de todo, había podido amar. Si Meg había podido, Dean tenía muchas más papeletas.  
Como un autómata movido por un resorte, apartó a las dos figuras que seguían forcejeando en la puerta y entró sin tan siquiera molestarse en cerrarla del todo.

Dean se encontraba de espaldas a ésta, dándole vueltas a la Primera Espada en la mano y una expresión indescifrable. Sus ojos verdes habían desaparecido y en su lugar dos globos oculares totalmente negros habían aparecido.  
Sin embargo, lo que más le dolía a Cas era percibir lo rota que estaba su alma tan de cerca, ni siquiera en el Infierno había sido así.  
-No deberías haber entrado Cas.-La ira que cargaba sus palabras hizo que, durante un instante, todas sus esperanzas se derrumbaran. Sin embargo, se recompuso enseguida; tenía que ser fuerte. Después de todo, aquello era Dean o, al menos, todo lo que quedaba de él.  
-Sentía que debía hacerlo.-Replicó con sencillez. EL nuevo demonio se giró con una agilidad inhumana, clavó los ojos sin iris en él y le analizó de hito en hito con la mandíbula contraída, como si intentara contenerse contra algún tipo de instinto.  
-¿Y eso qué cojones significa?-El Ángel de los Jueves no supo qué contestar. ¿Cómo lo podía explicar? Lo que sentía por Dean…incluso así, convertido en uno de los monstruos que él mismo más odiaba, seguía teniendo una de las almas más increíbles que hubiera visto nunca…no, una no La Más increíble de todas.  
Empezó a recordar todas las veces que le había salvado, las veces en las que se habían sacrificado el uno por el otro…cómo le había enseñado a pensar y sentir por sí mismo casi sin darse cuenta…incluso las traiciones, las peleas y el dolor merecían la pena.  
Lo que le había hecho entrar en aquella había sido eso y mucho más, muchísimo más de lo jamás sería capaz de comunicar de forma oral.  
Así que simplemente le devolvió la mirada, aguantó la visión del carbón sustituyendo a la esmeralda y replicó:  
-Por lo mismo que siempre volveré.-Contra todo pronóstico, aquella nueva versión de Dean estalló en carcajadas. Le miró extrañado.- ¿Por qué te ríes?  
-Lo siento es que así…como demonio puedo ver tu alma…y… ¿sabías que las almas se pueden ruborizar?  
-Sí, la tuya lo hace siempre.-Las risas cesaron de golpe.-Como ahora mismo.-De repente, al ver la ruborización de su amigo, un nuevo pensamiento nació en la mente de Castiel, una idea nueva…aquel Dean seguía siendo, en parte, el Dean Bueno original, dispuesto a salvar al mundo y sacrificarse él en el camino, dispuesto a todo por su hermano pequeño…pero al mismo tiempo era un nuevo Dean, un Dean Malo, que deseaba matar, disfrutaba viendo sufrir y que no se lo pensaría dos veces antes de hacer cualquier tipo brutalidad para conseguir sus objetivos.  
Y aquello le fascinó de modo que no comprendía y que le asustaba.  
-Ahora en serio, Cas, ya no soy Dean Winchester. O, al menos, no el Dean Winchester que tú aprecias.  
-En parte, sí que lo eres. Y, además, te prometo que intentaré arreglar esto. Todos lo haremos.-Una monstruosa risa escapó de los labios de su interlocutor.  
-¡Pero yo no quiero ser arreglado! Es una locura pero…jamás me había sentido tan bien. Es cierto, deseo matar, más que nada en el mundo y…noto la oscuridad dentro de mí, ¡joder que si la noto! Y sé que quién era antes hubiera elegido antes morir antes que convertirse en esto.-Se señaló los ojos.-Pero ahora mismo…no quiero ser arreglado. Quiero seguir roto. Total, siempre lo había estado en parte, ¿no? Al menos, ahora estoy completo…-Aquellas palabras hicieron nacer en Castiel un nuevo dolor y una parte de él empezó a plantear cómo lo podría hacer para traer de vuelta al antiguo Dean.-…y hay algo más, algo más bueno de esto…no sé si es porque ya no soy humano…o simplemente porque mis sentimientos positivos se han visto muy reducidos…ahora hay cosas que veo mucho más claras.-Y, entonces, se plantó de un brinco delante del ángel y, cogiendo la cara con ambas manos, lo besó.  
Lo besó como nunca había besado a nadie, como jamás había esperado hacerlo. Con hambre, con ira, incluso dolor y desesperación pero a la vez con amor, con un amor extraño, como el que solo un demonio que recuerda lo que es la humanidad puede sentir.  
Durante un instante, Castiel pensó que su gracia robada por fin había acabo con él, porque era incapaz de sentir nada. Por suerte, este estado solo duró un segundo y se encontró devolviéndole el beso con aún más intensidad.  
-Maldita sea, Dean, maldita sea.-Murmuró contra su hombro antes de volver a arremeter, esta vez empujando al ex humano contra la cama.

-Y sólo han tardado cinco años, más muertes de las que se pueden enumerar, todo tipo de enemigos dispuestos a acabar con la vida en la Tierra tal y como la conocemos y un par de cambios raciales para llegar a este momento.-Crowley observaba la escena junto a Sam, ambos bastante entretenidos con la visión del ángel y el demonio enzarzados en lo que parecía el reencuentro de dos amantes tras años buscándose desesperadamente (lo cual, en parte, en verdad eran).  
Sam bufó.  
-Y tú no tenías que estar con ellos todo el tiempo. Había días en los que básicamente no hacían otra cosa que mirarse fijamente a los ojos y reducir el espacio personal al mínimo posible.-Puso los ojos en blanco y dejó entrever una pequeña sonrisa. Por supuesto que odiaba la idea de que su hermano ahora fuer aun demonio pero, al menos, así había conseguido admitir sus sentimientos hacia Cas, obvios para todo el mundo (incluido el propio Metatrón, de eso estaba seguro el menor de los Winchester).  
-Y mientras el perrito abandonado y la ardilla compartían miraditas supongo que el alce se quedaba solo…siempre podríamos arreglar eso, ¿sabes?-Sam le miró alzando una ceja.  
-Ni lo sueñes, Crowley.-Éste se encogió de hombros.  
-Por probar…

**Author's Note:**

> Hola queridos lectores!
> 
> Lo sé, fic de Cas encontrándose con demon!Dean justo después de la season finale...no es muy original que digamos pero es que NECESITABA plasmar esta historia en papel...era algo casi obligatorio para mí. Siento si está muy mal escrita, la he redactado en el instituto y ayer a las tantas de la noche y eso siempre se nota...
> 
> Bueno, pedir especiales disculpas en caso de que Cas me haya quedado algo OoC (o cualquier otro personaje en general, la verdad), es la primer avez que escribo un fic desde su punto de vista y, la verdad, me ha costado horrores...espero haberlo hecho bien. También por las posibles faltas ocasionas por escribir a la velocidad de Barry Allen aka Flash sin poseerla.
> 
> Deseando que os haya gustado mi versión demoníaca de Dean y la historia en general,  
> Marla
> 
> PD: Nada reconocible me pertence, es de la CW, esa productora cruel que se niega a hacer cannon algo que es más cannon que azules los ojos de Cas.  
> PD2: Lo del título de la historia...sin sentido, horterada donde las haya Highway to Hell (AC/DC)+Stairway to Heaven (Led Zeppelin)


End file.
